


遗赠

by styx



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们被养就成不同的角色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	遗赠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953533) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



标题：遗赠（《The Legacy》）  
  
原作：Your Cruise Director（cruisedirector）  
  
作者博客：<http://www.journalfen.net/users/stealthboat>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/953533](953533)  
  
衍生派别：电影《超人：钢铁之躯》（《Man of Steel》2013，又译《钢铁英雄》等）  
  
配对：佐德将军（迈克尔·珊农）/乔-艾尔（拉塞尔·克劳）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：他们被养就成不同的角色。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **遗赠**  
  
著：cruisedirector  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  


第一章 距离

  
  
  
  
孩提时，他们相伴眺望群星，而如果说在乔-艾尔梦想着探索的同时德鲁-佐德梦想着征服，他们总共有着满怀雄心之乐。稍后他们分享了学习训练战斗滑翔翼，收割能量，控制他们自身的力量之乐。尽管德鲁-佐德命中注定投身战略，而乔-艾尔命中注定投身科学，他们都是作为最杰出阶层的领袖人物教养大的。

如果说那对德鲁-佐德有着对乔-艾尔不同的意义，那依然令他们成为对等。只在后来，乔-艾尔才明白佐德被训练得研究他的弱点。他所唤作爱的欢愉，德鲁-佐德称之作消遣。

由是分隔的，他们坠落。

 

 

 

 

第二章 回归

 

 

“瞧，”乔对他说，当细胞开始分裂，尽管德鲁冲那实验大皱鼻子。当然了，非工程化的生殖是可能的，可一个像乔那样的科学头脑怎么能觉着放任生理肆意横行，不理会数以世纪的小心修正和改良，会有什么吸引人之处？

对于快感亦是同样。他们被教养来追求肉体与精神成就的精妙之愉；他们不应该分享他们先祖的兽性冲动。然而乔颂扬驾驶战斗滑翔翼翱翔的感觉，吃得太多，歇息在柔软的毯子上。并不全然意外的，他会渴求德鲁的碰触。

 

 

 

第三章 盲目

 

 

无论何时闭上眼睛，佐德都会看见乔的眼。通常它们会在他掀起眼帘的那一瞬消弭无踪，可有时候它们会流连不去，忧伤而责备的，当佐德摆弄机器，研究本该是乔的工作的计划。

找到那男孩时，佐德不知道是该解脱还是失望于卡尔有着劳拉的长脸蛋和高颧骨。他曾憎恨过劳拉和她对乔的腐蚀。没有什么多愁善感的情绪会阻止他杀死她的儿子。

然而那双眼睛却是乔的，而佐德知道，要再度将它们摒弃会需要力量。

 

 

 

 

第四章 修饰语

 

 

对于他下腹的那团火热，无有科学的名称。劳拉曾告诉乔，在古老的文学中，有着用以描述它的批判的以及狂想的词语，然而他能在那些老旧的教科书中寻找到的所有临床术语无一能够解释那股子伴随着肉体冲动一道升腾的愉悦期待，那份随同释放而来的极乐爆发。

乔没有对劳拉提起过后者，因为在那一刻，亟欲自他双唇间喷薄而出的不是她的名字。他也不能对他渴望着呼唤的那个男人说起。德鲁会称其为堕落。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
